OneShots
by Moony Looney
Summary: Just some random oneshots of what could have happened or just something random might be slash depends on the oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is only going to be random oneshots if you want one just give me a name description and what you want to happen in a review and yes this is one of my oneshots from a Harry Potter page i admin so it's not copy write**

**I don't own Harry Potter only J.K. Rowling does **

**One shot #1**

* * *

The day before the final battle, Colin was going back to the Gryffindor dormitory after a DA meeting. The moment he stepped in he heard a light snoring, it was a sixth year he looked closer and recognized her to be Sarah, a girl he talked to once before in his life and it was only for a book he was looking for in the library. He usually saw her with Luna Lovegood he wondered what she was doing at this time of hour in the common room, he saw that she was holding a book. He walked up to her and slowly shook her deciding to wake her up so she wouldn't have a sore neck in the morning. She woke after a little while of shaking her "huh," was her answer while shaking her head and wiping her eyes letting them adjust she saw, Colin Creevy staring at her with his hand outstretched he put it down when he saw her looking at him "I um woke you up you know so you didn't hurt in the morning," Colin spoke in a whisper. Sarah blushed lightly before sitting up, she looked up at him and muttered something "what was that," Colin asked when he saw her lips moving "be careful tomorrow," Sarah said in a voice that held so much emotion and pain. Colin wondered what it was that he needed to be careful about, she almost like reading his mind said "I get this feeling that something will happen tomorrow," Colin looked at her really looked at her and saw that she had a light brown eyes and a cute nose, he wished he had his camera for this moment. Colin shook his head and nodded "I'll try," with that said Sarah stood up got her book and went up to her dormitory "it's all I ask I was up because I was waiting for you goodnight Colin," she spoke in a whisper but Colin still heard her he looked up at her but noticed she was already gone, he had this light flutter in his stomach but decided it was nothing and left to get some rest.

The next day at about almost dinner Harry Potter showed up and the final battle had started. Fighting was going on right and left there was so much blood, he wondered briefly if this was what Sarah was talking about and then in the pit of his stomach he had a gut wrenching feeling what if something happened to her. Colin didn't realize that the wall behind him was about to collapse until someone screamed his name and cart-wheeled to him managing to push him away from both the wall and the death eater at that moment Sarah didn't realize she saved more than one person but a certain twin to. "Sarah what were you thinking," Colin said in a hushed whisper from their hiding spot, "protecting you," was the simple reply with that said, Sarah kissed him full on lip to lip before he had time to respond, she pulled away and said "you stay alive and then can you kiss me properly," and left with a wink. Colin made sure not to get distracted or any of the sorts, he now had a reason to look after this bloody war.

* * *

**Review if you want one or if you want to drop off ideas :) ~LS/Moony**


	2. Mine

**917brat this one is for you a Charlie/Harry sorry it took me forever :( school and i got grounded if yall want another review what you want :)**

* * *

Charlie Weasley could be the first to tell you that he wasnt jealous. That it didnt bother him that his brother had just asked out his secret boyfriend yep no not at all. Harry was in shock he never thought George would ask him out on a date he could feel Charlies gaze burning holes into his back before he could respond. George grabbed his hand and was looking at him with pleading eyes to say yes to give him a chance. Harry was torn he loved Charlie but he didnt know how to break it to George.

Charlie bit back a growl when George grabbed Harry's hand. The rest of the Weasleys seemed to be in shock but Luna who was just playing with Fred's hair. Harry opened his mouth "George," and the George kissed him on the cheek and that broke whatever self restreament Charlie had "back of George Harry is and always will be mine" Charlie growled out his blue eyes glowing and arms around Harry's waist. Harry was blushing madly and even more when Charlie kissed him and made a show when they broke apart everyone was clapping "im happy for you to" Mr and Mrs Weasley said as did everyone else. George on the other hand was glaring at them "you made me lose 15 gallons" he said and gave Luna the money. "You bet on us why" Harry asked "because i thought Charlie would be able to control himself and not attack me" Charlie blushed "well you are mine" he said smiling down at Harry "always" Harry said smiling at him and Charlie leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

**Review ~Moony**


End file.
